Invisible Too
by Stories with a term
Summary: Keeley goes to the World Academy. A school for students of many races and nationalities. She's a loner, left out due to her strange fashion. Picked on by Gilbert Prussia , she's left to fend for herself. Then, when Alfred America , asks her out, how will she react, to her new life? Rated T for minor language and mdaybe some future stuff. Please R&R!
1. Almost tripping him up

**A/N: Yeah, I should probably stop writing so many damn different stories, but I couldn't help myself. This also, helped me get used to writing in third person again. I did enjoy writing this, and look out for further plot developments! Enjoy, and please read and review!**

Bright red hair fluttered in the wind, grey eyes, searching for a place to sit, quietly. Keeley yanked her band-tee down, and hoisted her skinny jeans up. Checkered slip-ons scuffed the floor. She searched around, looking for one quiet spot, to read and listen to music. She didn't care where, just as long as it was quiet. Away, from all the noises of those other teenagers. She found one, and slouched over to it. She sat down on the cold ground, and pulled her book out of her bag, stuffing her ipod's headphones into her ears. The beat was easy and simple, and calming.

"I tell you Mattie! They totally got it wrong!" A very loud voice perks up, coming from a tall blonde. He was bounding enthusiastically down the path, gesturing largely with his hands. A brown bomber jacket, white shirt and jeans fit nicely to him, stretching as he over exaggerates.

"B-but, they had a point!" The smaller, and shyer blonde exclaims. A red hoodie, with a white maple leaf on it, jeans and running shoes, seemed all too big for him, as he kept hoisting his pants up. Without watching, the taller blonde tripped right over Keeley's outstretched leg. He fell, and face planted onto the ground. He picked himself up, and looked at the wide eyed girl, with her hand on her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" Keeley gasped, reaching to help him up. He grabbed her hand, and let himself be picked up.

"No worries! The hero _never_ holds grudges dude!" He smiles broadly, and dusts himself off. He places his hands on his hips, and cocks his head to the side.

"What were you doing anyways?"

"I was reading. That's, why I didn't see you."

"No problemo. I'm fine."

"**Ring, ring!**" The bell shrieked loudly.

"Oh, I gotta go." Keeley said, quickly grabbing her stuff, and running towards her class.

"Now, how come I have never seen her before?" The tall blonde mused, folding his arms, and watching her run away, a smile creeping onto his face.

Keeley made it to her class just in time. She huffed and puffed, as she walked towards her seat at the back.

"Sorry!" She called as she crept back.

"It's fine. As long, as this doesn't become a habit." The teacher sighed. He knew, Keeley was a good student, no matter what way she dressed or acted. So, she wasn't late on purpose, _never_ was. Keeley sat down, and sighed. What a way to start the day huh? She thought to herself. I tripped somebody, and not just _anybody_, Alfred Jones. _The_ schools best jock. She sighed, man, what if she'd injured him? The jocks and cheerleaders already hated her enough as it is, they didn't need another reason. She listened intently throughout the lesson, as the teacher droned on. The bell rung again, and Keeley sighed. PE. Her worst subject. The, only one (aside from maths), that she was failing. Well, she can't help that she's not very sporty. She trudged there, making time go slowly. She reaches the change rooms, and gets into the PE uniform. It's ugly really, very unattractive. She walks slowly to the gym, and sighs, opening the door. She slouches off into a corner in the room, not wanting to draw attention to herself. This is one of the lessons she hated most. Not, just because it was PE, but because all of the jocks and cheerleaders, just happened to be in _this_ class. And well, they succeeded to make Keeley's life hell in PE. They threw balls at her, tripped her up, and pushed her down, _everything_.

"Um... Excuse me?" Keeley hears a quiet voice ask her, and she looks down, amazed to Matthew Williams, Alfred's step-brother.

"Um, yeah?" She asks, giving him a small smile. This boy, is kinda like her. He's invisible most of the time, but only gets included to be either pummelled by the other kids, or talked _at_ by his brother.

"You, are the girl from this morning?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I want to apologise for my brother. It was actually his fault, he just doesn't look."

"Na, it's fine." Keeley chuckled, and waved her hand, dismissing the apology. "I just have really long legs, not many people see them until it's too late, and they trip. That, is one of the reasons _they_ hate me." She juts her thumb at the cheerleaders, who were all glaring at Keeley.

"They hate you?"

"Yeah. Because, one of those stupid girls, wasn't paying attention, too busy doing flips and such, and tripped over my leg. She started verbally attacking me, and well, I got mad. They've hated me ever since then." Keeley shrugs.

"That's not very nice." Matthew didn't like how that sounded. Were, all of those gorgeous people really so mean? They weren't ever mean the Matthew, probably because he was Alfred's step-brother, but he didn't like the idea of them being mean, to this very interesting girl.

"Yeah, but don't bother. I can put up with it. I'm practically invisible anyways."

"I am too. I'm just shunned by-"

"Mattie! What are you doing over there?" A pale boy called, he's almost an albino really. Red eyes, pierced sharply into Keeley's grey ones. Keeley put her head up high, she **really** hated Gilbert. He actually, came up with the joke of pretending she actually _was_ invisible. Whenever, she was asked a question in class, he would always exclaim loudly, 'But sir/mam! There's no one there!' It really, got on her nerves. Man, she knew was invisible, but he didn't have to put it like that. Gilbert walked over, practically strutting. He glared at Keeley, and he grabbed Matthew's arm. He yanked Matthew to him. He neither liked Keeley, she was strange and loud. She didn't fit in, and didn't conform to his _awesomeness_. She was weird; she stood out, and liked it. He didn't though; he thought everybody should be like him and his crew. But, strangely he found her weirdly fascinating, and _attractive_.

"Keeley, are you brainwashing Mattie?" He growled at her.

"What? No! I wouldn't have a chance anyway. Because, you've already done that." She snapped, glaring right at him.

"Oh, sorry _invisible_ woman, or should I say girl?" He smirked at her, amused by his own stupid joke.

"Clever idiot. I can't believe that you just made that up! You're so smart!" Keeley said, sarcastically.

"Why thanks- Hey! Back off!" Gilbert stared at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Back off? You started it."

"I didn't start nuthing _bitch_." He snarled at her. How dare she speak like that to the awesome Gilbert?

"Oh, get pissed." She snapped, turning her head away.

"Gil! Lets just go, ok?" Matthew pulled on Gilbert's arm, trying to get him to leave the nice girl alone. He didn't like this side of him. This, mean and cruel side. It wasn't nice, especially when Keeley didn't deserve it.

"No Mattie. Let me at her!" Gilbert snarled, trying to pull out of Matthew's death grip.

"Hey dudes! Wat'cha doing?" Alfred ran over, beaming.

"Gil won't leave Keeley alone! Help me!" Matthew squealed, trying to pull his friend away. Alfred jogged over, and grabbed Gilbert's collar, and dragged him off.

"See ya Keeley!" He called over his shoulder, still smiling. Keeley shook her head, and her hand shot up. She made a fist.

"I'll get you back one day Gilbert!" She called, laughing.

The rest of the day went slowly, and then it was final period. English, one of Keeley's favourite classes. She loved it, the words, the expressions, everything! She went to her seat, which was sadly positioned right next to Gilbert, thanks to the teacher's seating plan.

"Ugh." She moaned, seeing all of Gilbert's things on her desk. Great, he was still playing the invisibility card. "Could you move your things Gilbert?" She asked, sighing when he ignore her.

"Gilbert, move your stuff!" She snapped, getting in his face, and waving her hand. But, he still ignored her.

"Gilbert! Move your things now!" The teacher bellowed.

"But miss! No one sits there!" He replied indignantly.

"Someone does! This invisibility joke is getting old Gilbert. Now move it!"

"No!"

"Move your stuff you bloody wanker." Arthur, who sat behind him, kicked his chair.

"Fine, fine." Gilbert grumbled. Geez, touchy much? Keeley sighed with relief, as Gilbert moved his stuff, and she sat down.

"Miss! There's paper floating!" Gilbert yelled, pointing to the notebook Keeley was holding. The class groaned, obviously annoyed with the now repetitive joke.

"Gilbert! There is a person there, and be quiet! That joke is old." The teacher snapped, turning back to the board. Keeley sat down, smiling. Cool, even the kids are getting tired of the joke.

"Are you ok Keeley?" Keeley turned around, to see Arthur leaning across his desk, an eyebrow raised at the redhead girl. Keeley sighed.

"Yeah, I'm used to it."

"Well, just so you know, all of us are beginning to hate that joke. It's stupid and annoying; don't know why it was funny in the first place even."

"Yeah, neither do I, but thanks Arthur." The lesson continued on, with no further hitches. Gilbert, glared at Keeley the entire lesson, earning him a detention, for disrupting a student. Keeley liked her new sense of redemption. Not, having everyone laugh at her.

"**Ring, ring!**" The bell shrieked loudly again, and the students clattered out of the room. The teacher called Gilbert over, and chastised him, for being a bully. He made his way back to his desk, to complete his detention work. Keeley stared at him, perplexed as always, as to why he treated her like that. If, she asked her mother, she would just say, 'The boy likes you, give him a chance'. But, she wouldn't believe that. No way, could Gilbert like her. Especially, when he treated her like an invisible person. Keeley turned on her heel, and walked away. It was getting weird, she was no longer hurt by Gilbert, and maybe she's just become immune to him. Grown, thick skin, and could now hold her head up high, without just putting up the pretence of being strong. She walked out of the school, putting her hands into her pockets. The bitterly cold wind, thrashed at her face. She put her bag down, and pulled her hoodie out, and yanked it on, pulling up the hood. She picked up her bag, and continued on.

Upon arriving home, she saw something strange. Alfred, was standing out the front of her house, talking hurriedly to her dad. He was frowning, and shaking his head, obviously denying entrance to Alfred.

"What's going on?" Keeley called, walking up to them, adjusting her bag.

"Ah, Keeley. This young man, said he's here to see you." Keeley's father creased his forehead, staring at the blonde boy. He didn't like the look of this guy. The only other boy to visit, was that Arthur boy, who just came over for projects, or to help Keeley with her homework. And, he didn't trust this one. He didn't look like Keeley's usual type. He was primped, clean and _jock_ like. Not punk, rock or anything remotely like that. Not even _goth_.

"Ah, yeah! We're doing a project together." Keeley said, quickly grabbing Alfred's hand, and dragging him inside, before her father had a chance to protest. Her father shook his head and sighed, closing the door. Up, in Keeley's room, Alfred was extremely confused.

"What project?"

"It was the only way I could get you in. Otherwise, my father would have backhanded you straight out the door."

"He's really protective isn't he?" Alfred said, looking around the room. Clothes were thrown haphazardly around; posters of numerous bands were stuck on the walls with sticky tape, some beginning to peel off. A brown desk was cluttered, with music sheets, books, pencils and food. A guitar lay in the corner of the room, caked in dust. A bunk bed was to the left of the room, the bottom bed covered in clothes, the tops blanket hadn't been made, and it was still rumpled. Obviously, just being left like that as soon as Keeley got up.

"Yeah, he is. Don't mind him though." Keeley muttered, throwing her bag on the floor, not bothering to worry about where it landed, and sadly, it landed right an old pizza slice. She quickly picked it up, exclaiming many 'ew's and wiped it off with a tissue.

"Yuck." She set it back down, on a safer piece of floor. "That, was nasty."

"Ya know, even my room isn't this messy." Alfred sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, still scanning the room.

"Well, I like it."

"Can, you actually find anything in here?"

"Most of the time, no, but sometimes, yes." Keeley said, crouching down, and grabbing a new shirt. "Turn around would ya?" Alfred turned around, a blush creeping onto his face. Geez, she had no modesty did she. Really, Alfred could just molest her right here and now, but he wouldn't. It's not what a hero did.

"Finished." Alfred turned back around, to see she'd pulled on a black lacy dress over her skinny jeans. She smirked at Alfred's face, and placed a hand on her hip.

"So, what are you here for?" She asked.

"Ah, right. I'm here to ask you something." Keeley smiled and turned around, shuffling some of the music sheets, and placing them neatly on the desk.

"What is it?" She asked, moving onto placing the pencils neatly next.

"What's your relationship with Arthur?" Alfred said, leaning on the wall. Keeley snapped her head around.

"My relationship with that idiot?"

"Idiot?"

"Yes, I'm just a frenemy. We fight, we have fun, he sometimes sticks up for me, same here, and other times we just laugh at each other. Simple." Keeley whined, not knowing what Alfred was asking this for.

"Is that really all?" Alfred asked, walking over to the bottom of the bunk bed, making some room, and sitting down, on a clean piece of bed.

"Yeah, nothing more, nothing less, why?" Keeley raised an eyebrow, leaning back on the desk.

"Nothing, I was just curious."

"Alfred, there's something more, isn't there?"

"Yeah, what would you say to going out with me?"

"What?"

**A/N: So, cliff hanger! I had to think what that was, couldn't remember, don't forget to review!**


	2. A horrible project partner

Invisible too Chapter 2

**A/N: This, is a pretty long chapter. I just, couldn't stop writing it; I was having so much fun! So, I hope you enjoy it.**

Alfred's words rang through Keeley's head the entire day the next day. She couldn't get them out! They were stuck, and she was scared. What, if she did end up saying yes? And, got ditched? Even worse, what if it was some sick prank?!  
"Keeley, I'd appreciate if you listened." Her English teacher sighed. She'd been staring vacantly out the window, as she desperately tried to get her to listen. Her head snapped around, and her eyes went wide.

"Sorry! I guess, I was out of it..." Keeley sighed. She _never_ daydreamed in class. "What did I miss?"

"We have a project. I will give you a subject, and you will work on an essay with your selected partner. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am. But, who is my partner?" Keeley asked, though she already knew the answer. The teacher pointed to Gilbert, who was growling over something.

"Gilbert, he's your partner." Gilbert's head snapped up.

"Why do I have to go with her?! She's just some stupid freak!"

"Well, I wouldn't have paired you two up, if you weren't failing Gilbert, and she wasn't the _top_ student of this class." The teacher sighed, and crossed her arms. "And, my solution is definite. _No_ changing what so ever."

"Ugh, fine." Keeley grumbled, mad that she had to put up with her worst enemy.

The lesson continued on, without a hitch. And, Keeley decided she would try to talk to her teacher. Try to get out of this, or come to a compromise, either way.

"I guess you're still here to talk about the partner issue, am I correct?" The teacher said, shuffling her papers, not even looking up.

"Yes, I am. Is there some sort of compromise?" Keeley asked, practically pleading with the teacher.

"No, sorry. But, I think you will enjoy your topic." The teacher handed her a piece of paper, and Keeley took it and read what their topic was.

_Look through the other person's eyes. See what they see._

"That's our topic?"

"Yes, I put you together for a reason. So, you could learn to get along."

"But, miss, we never will."

"Try it. And, Gilbert?" The teacher watched as the white haired boy slowly came up from behind a desk, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Be nice. She's going to your place today, understand?"

"What?! But-"

"No buts Gilbert. Now, go home."

Gilbert was grumbling about his predicament. I mean, come on! He has to put up with her! That weird, and amazingly interesting girl. And, you could say that Keeley was just as unpleased.

"Look, I understand you hate me, but can we do this right, please?"

"I don't care. It's not my problem."

"It is. This could be your either failing, or passing mark. And, if I get a bad mark, I won't tolerate that. And, I _won't_ be happy. Believe me." Keeley threatened. She wasn't, prepared to let this pompous jerk bring her grades down. She had good grades, and they were gonna stay that way.

"Again, I don't care. Fail or pass, I'm not planning on going to uni." Gilbert muttered, pissed that she was expecting so damn much of him. And, seriously, he didn't have much of a future ahead of him. He had money. He could do whatever he wanted to.

"Is, that your younger brother, with Feliciano?" Keeley asked, spotting the other german boy. Slicked back blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was standing with Feliciano, a small, and really fun boy. Feliciano had a curl out the side of his head, and his hair was a light brown. He always, had a vacant look on his face, and was always smiling, unlike his friend, whom was always scowling and was a hard ass.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I didn't know you too were related. I was just taking a wild guess." Keeley shrugged. You couldn't tell they were related. With, their looks and attitudes. Neither were the same.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over and done with." They walked over to the other two boys, whom were standing by Gilbert's black car. And, when Ludwig saw who was walking next to his brother, his eyes widened. This girl was totally not Gil's usual type. They, were usually pretty, primped and really annoying. Giggling too much, too much make-up and were just all around awful. But, she seemed to be reckless, wild, and very strange. Her clothes for one. Red and black. Totally different, to all the whites, pinks and purples Gil's usual type wore. And, she wasn't caked in make-up. A little bit of too much eye make-up, but she was actually easy on the eyes. She was pretty, in a natural and normal way. Not, a fake and primped up way. Seriously, when did his bruder's tastes change so much? His bruder, was outgoing, but never this outgoing!

"Hey, I'm Keeley, Gilbert's english partner." Oh, so that explained it. He wasn't hooking up with her; they were partners in a project.

"Yeah. Don't get any funny ideas Ludwig." Gilbert growled, walking around the other side, and hopping into the car.

"Ve~! You're so pretty Keeley!" Feli smiled, he really did think that this girl was pretty. With, her bright red hair, and smiling grey eyes, she was real pretty. And, she was even prettier when she did smile, which she was currently doing.

"Thanks! That's nice of you." Her smile was wide, and really kind looking. She had slight dimples, on the corners of her mouth.

"Get in already!" Gilbert snapped, and they all got in. Gilbert backed out of the parking lot, and drove out of the school.

"So, how did you get paired up with my idiot of a bruder?" Ludwig asked, leaning forward to listen to her.

"Sadly, I sit next to him. And, she paired us up with whoever we sat next to. And, also it doesn't help that he's failing, and I'm the top student." Keeley chuckled.

"Top student? You got some tough work there bruder." Ludwig smirked at his brother, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Shut it. It's not like I wanted to go with her." Gilbert snarled, looking out the window, as his face went red.

"Same here Gil. I didn't choose this, and I would have rathered to have gone on my own. You're not the only one unhappy about this." Keeley stated, looking out the front window.

"Ve, so how do you become the top student?"

"Well, it helps when you really like the subject. What subject do you like best Feliciano?"

"Call me Feli. I love cooking the best!"

"Well, there you go. If you love it enough, you could become the top student."

"I am! I am the top student!"

"Awesome! See, there you go." Keeley smiled despite herself. You couldn't help but smile, because Feli's smile was infectious. They all eventually arrived at Gilbert and Ludwig's house. It was huge. Practically a mansion, and having come from a middle class family, and a small house, Keeley was amazed.

"Come on. Hurry up." Gil sighed, as he led the gaping girl up the stairs.

"This is huge!" Keeley exclaimed, looking at everything. It was all so tidy! So neat!

"It's not that big. It's the norm here."

"Yeah, here! This is freaking huge where I come from!" Gilbert just wished she'd stop gawking at everything. She was getting on his nerves.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower and change, Ludwig, show her to the dining room." Gilbert said, waving her off.

"Fine. This way." Ludwig pulled Keeley with him; into the dining room, Feliciano following closely behind. Keeley, was going to trip over her mouth if she kept it out any longer, Ludwig thought to himself. Ludwig gave her a glare, and she shut it.

"I am sorry about my bruder. He's quite temperamental." Ludwig sighed, pouring some tea. "Tea?"

"No thanks. I don't drink it."

"Do you want coffee then?"

"No thanks. Horrible for your teeth, and the caffeine is bad."

"What do you drink then?"

"Water. I'll just have some water." Keeley smiled at him. Humf, picky much? Ludwig sighed again. Water. So simple. Why, didn't he just think of that before? He poured her the water, and sat down with her, drinking his tea. Feli sat down too, and began chattering loudly. But, neither Keeley nor Ludwig was listening to him.

"So, are you by any chance Keeley Jenners?" Ludwig asked. Though, he already knew the answer. No way, could someone else have such an unusual name.

"Ah yeah, why?" Keeley questioned, sipping her water carefully. Her eyebrows pulled together and she frowned, why was Ludwig asking her this?

"So you are. My bruder talks about you a lot." Ludwig knew his brother was going to kill him later, but it would be worth it, to find out more about this strange girl.

"Ha. Really? No wonder. He hates me. He's always pretending that I'm invisible, and when he's not, he's verbally abusing me. So, he's probably boasting about it." Keeley snorted.

"Actually no. He's always going on about you. It's always about how pretty you are, how cute a certain reaction was, how he should get your attention next, and so on." Keeley's mouth fell open.

"W-what?!" How the hell, did that guy think she was cute?! She wasn't, and certainly not to him. And, he was so mean!

"He does, believe me. Keeley this, Keeley that. It gets quite annoying."

"I don't believe you." Keeley whispered, hanging her head. What a cruel joke. This was just too mean!

"He really does! I even heard him once." Feli pipes up, getting annoyed with not being payed attention to.

"Well, why don't you muse over that? We have to go work on some home work. Come on." Ludwig grabs Feli's arm, and pulls him away. Keeley shook her head in disbelief. No, no way would he think like that, especially of her.

"Stupid. Don't get your hopes up."

Meanwhile, Gilbert was showering. He wanted to try and get that stupid girl, out of his head. But, her face, her laugh, her angry face, her 'I hate you right now' face, _everything_ was staying. It wouldn't leave him alone, and he was getting extremely pissed off right now. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He hated her, for that she never left his mind.

_Keeley_. The word rang in his head. He almost, felt like a love sick thirteen year old. What has she done to him? When he slept, she'd appear, in many forms. As, a bitch, a fun and laughing girl, his lover, his enemy. But, in every form, he _still_ wanted her. He'd sometimes, wake up in a sweat, and would be feeling strange. He thought, it was just a physical attraction, and it would eventually go away. But, when it didn't he got panicked. When, he began to see her, and his heart would pound, his stomach would do flips, he got frustrated and angry. And, he took it out on her. He completely blamed her for it. For being so god damn gorgeous. And, as sick as it sounded, he once wanted to take her in the _middle_ of class. So, he directed all of his passion into anger, and other women, so that's why he picked on her, just so he could fool himself that he hated her.

"Damn her. Damn her for finding my weak spot. Damn it." He growled, getting out of the shower, and pulling on some fresh new clothes. A white tee, and some jeans. He left his hair wet, and messy, and went downstairs. He stood in the doorway. She was slightly pale, and she looked startled. And, she still looked hot. Damn it, what is he thinking?! Keeley looked up, and saw Gil. Dishevelled white hair, red eyes that appeared bored, and that tight shirt, that hugged every muscle of his. She felt her face get hot, and she quickly blinked, looking away. Gilbert's eyes widened. Wait, was that a blush? He chuckled, and sat down.

"So, what are-" He was cut off, due to some very loud noises in the hallway. Into the room, came Francis and Antonio. They were laughing loudly, having let themselves in easily.

"Well, looks like Gil, has snatched himself a very gorgeous _fleur_." Francis said, smiling flirtily at Keeley. Keeley looked at him in repulsion. What the hell was this guy's problem?!

"Él tiene, a very gorgeous one at that." Antonio smiled. Ok, he's not so bad.

"No she's not." Gilbert snorted. "And what are you doing here anyways?"

"We came to take you out." Francis said, still smiling at Keeley. "But, you are busy."

"No, it's fine. She's just my english partner anyway."

"_Mon ami_, aren't you failing english?"

"Yeah, and she's the top student." Gilbert juts a thumb at Keeley, who again goes bright red.

"Oh, she is smart, no?" Antonio said. What a cute little girl, and such a lovely blushing face.

"Yeah, but I don't care. She doesn't have the right body."

"Excuse me?!" Keeley gasped. Did, he seriously just insult her body, right in _front_ of her?!

"Oh, _mon ami_, I do not think that was a good thing to say. Women are very sensitive about their body." Francis said, seeing the rising anger in Keeley's face. His friend, was in for some shit. Some, woman scorn.

"Bah. She's just a punk, so it's no worries. She doesn't have feelings." And, the next thing Gilbert knew, Keeley had slapped him. She was breathing heavily, her face flushed with anger, and her eyes bright and hurt.

"You jerk! I thought you could actually be civilized! But, I guess I thought wrong! How about this. Keep your dirty trap shut, and I won't hit you again."

"You hit me! Bitch!" Gilbert was furious. His cheek was stinging, and he'd just been bitch-slapped in front of his friend. His face, and pride were badly hurting. But, what was worse, is that the girl he felt an undying attraction to, had just hit him! And, he felt horrible about it! What is up with him?! He got up quickly, and grabbed her shirt, yanking her towards him.

"You do anything bub, and I'll rip out your balls." Keeley threatened.

"You wouldn't. You don't have the guts."

"Fine, prove it then." She egged him on, knowing he wouldn't actually end up doing it.

"I prefer my balls attached to my body, so I won't." Gilbert wanted to do something. But, he'd prefer to be able to have kids later on in life, then to hurting her, and becoming incompetent.

"Gil, I think you should let her go." Francis was trying to plead with him. Oh, fuck it, Gil thought. He was going to regret it, but he was going to try. He yanked her forwards, and slammed his lips onto hers. He roughly kissed her, forcing his tongue in. Keeley squirmed, trying to pull away. And, frankly, she was going to resort to her last defence. Where a man _really_ hurts. Her father, had prepared her for this, in case she was ever attacked. Her knee lifted up slowly, and both Antonio and Francis's eyes widened.

"_Mon ami_! She's going for it! She's going for it!" Francis called out, becoming panicked. But, Gilbert ignored him; he was having too much fun! Until, Keeley's knee hit him. He jerked backwards, and gasped, crumpling onto the floor.

"Sh-shit!" He choked out, clutching himself. "M-my five meters!"

"That, is for man handling me." Keeley snapped. She then, kicked his stomach. "And, that is for taking my first kiss. Good bye Gil." She turned away sharply, and stormed out of the house. Damn it, she was going to _walk_ home. And, it was starting to rain.

Keeley was lost. Really lost. Damn it. To top it off, it was pouring down. Why, was Gilbert such a jerk?! Why, did he treat her like that?! Like, she was some stupid, easy to fuck bitch. And, no way was she. She, unlike his usual, had a brain.

"Hey! Keeley!" Keeley turned her head, and saw a car pulling up next to her. The window wound down, and she saw Alfred peering at her.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Wat'cha doing out here? You'll freeze!" Alfred looked at her, with concern.

"Who are you talking to? Oh, hey Keeley!" Arthur peered around Alfred's shoulder, smiling softly.

"Hi Artie."

"Don't start with that please." Arthur sighed.

"Get in dude! We'll take you home!" Alfred said, and Keeley smiled. She opened the back door, to see their friend, Jack and Matthew was in there too. Jack, was from Australia, and had a very broad accent.

"Hey mate!" Jack smiled, and scooted over. She got in, and closed the car door. Alfred started the car again, and moved away from the sidewalk.

"So, what were you doing out there anyways?" Arthur asked, turning in his seat to face Keeley.

"Long story."

"Doesn't matter, tell us." Alfred cheered, not looking away from the front windscreen.

"I, kinda... ran away from Gilbert."

"Why'd you do that?" Arthur asked. Geez, this girl was soaked to the bone. "And, what were you doing with him anyways?"

Keeley sighed, and explained to them. Their faces, went from anger, to disbelief, to happiness, and to full blown fury.

"He did what?!" Alfred all but shouted.

"He made a pass at me. I kicked him in the balls."

"Haha. You got guts mate." Jack lightly punched her in the arm.

"That's wasn't appropriate on Gilbert's part. That, was extremely rude."

"Yeah, but I got back at him." Keeley smiled to herself.

"Hey, Keeley we're here." Alfred said. "I'll take you up to your door."

"You don't have to." Keeley said, almost opening the door.

"Na, it's fine. I wanna talk to you." Alfred said, getting out, and opening her door. He pulled his bomber jacket over her head, to shield her from the rain. They reached the door.

"Here we are."

"Thanks Al. And, what did you talk to me about?"

"Um... this." Alfred leaned in, and pressed his lips to Keeley's. Keeley's eyes widened. She gasped. His kiss, was so gentle and kind. Totally different from Gilbert's. He put his hand in her hair, and lightly prodded her lips asking for entrance with his tongue. She responded, by putting her arms around his neck, and opening his mouth. He pulled away, and smiled at her.

"So, what about my question?"

"Question?"

"Yeah, I asked you out."

"Oh, that."

"So, will you go out with me?"

"I-I guess so." Keeley gasped. Hey, it might not be so bad? Alfred was kind and sweet after all.

"Awesome! See you tomorrow then. Sit with me at lunch!" Keeley quickly grabbed his sleeve as he turned to walk away.

"I can't. The jocks and cheerleaders, they hate me."

"No probs. I'll sit with you then." He beamed. "See ya!" He bounded off, fist pumping the air. He'd gotten, the one girl, who strongly attracted him, and didn't bore him after five minutes or less. He hopped in the car. And, he watched Keeley, touch her lips, and dazedly enter the house, shutting the door.

"So, you asked her out, I guess?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah! She said yes! Dude, I told you the hero always gets the girl!" Alfred said, cheering internally. But, no one saw the dark look on Arthur's face.

**A/N: Hope you liked! I really liked Keeley in this, gives her a bit more depth. Ok, translations! (Beware, I used Google translate, so it could be wrong)**

**Él tiene- He has**

**Man Ami- My friend**

**Fleur- Flower**

**Keep look out for next chapter!**


	3. A rough and drunken kiss

**A/N: So, chappie three is out now. So, there's a lead on, to a new time era here, which is also a cliff hanger. I'm not sure, if anyone is actually reading these, review please if you are! Otherwise, enjoy!**

Keeley sighed. She, had a boyfriend, and he was sitting with her! And, the best part? He's real! And, how in the world did she score him? Dunno.

"Why do you eat all of that?" Alfred asked, poking Keeley's salad with his fork.

"It's healthy, unlike yours."

"Hey! At least mine is yummy!"

"Mines fine. I like it." Keeley muttered. God, how was Alfred one of the most prized jocks, when all he ate was that garbage? Keeley yawned. Al, was the least to say, energy draining. He bounced everywhere, talked a lot, and exaggerated his movements largely. Everything about him was done with a lot of energy. And Keeley, was finding it harder and harder to keep up with him.

"Al, how do you eat like that?" Keeley gestured at all of the chips and burgers in front of him.

"Easy! With my mouth!" Alfred smirked at Keeley. She was too pretty. Eating daintily, and smiling whenever he was stupid. She laughed at his jokes, quietly. Not loudly, and irritatingly like. She had a low chuckle, not a high pitched cackle. And, he didn't know how long he could contain himself. He leaned forwards, and placed his hand on Keeley's knee. Her eyes widened, and she went bright red. He gingerly placed his lips on hers. Kissing her softly. He smiled while kissing her. She tasted like lettuce. Haha. What a strange flavour. And Keeley, well she wasn't getting a particularly nice flavour. Grease. That's it. All she could taste, was fat and grease. And, believe me, it's gross! But, she was going to withstand it. Al, was being so sweet and kind, so a simple greasy kiss isn't _that_ bad. Alfred pulled back, beaming at Keeley. The bell, suddenly went off, and Alfred sighed.

"What do we have now?"

"PE. Together, remember?" Keeley said, getting up, and pulling up Alfred too.

"Yeah! Lets go!" As they left, Alfred grabbed Keeley's hand, and squeezed it. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a certain pale boy. He turned his head, and glared at him. Gilbert stumbled back, from the ferocity of Alfred's glare. Whoa. Didn't they use to be friends? And, why's he holding Keeley's hand? Are they going out?! Damn it! Now, he missed his chance, because he was a jerk and fucked up yesterday. Damn it, he was definitely going to kill one of them. He didn't care. As long, as he felt good. Keeley felt nervous, when she saw Alfred glare at Gilbert. Damn it. She must have really made Gil sound horrible. They walked to the PE change rooms, and Alfred gave her a quick peck, before he walked away, waving over his shoulder. Keeley sighed, and went in. Suddenly, she was smacked into a locker.

"Ugh." She groaned, and looked up to see one of the cheerleaders. She had forced Keeley against a locker, and had pinned her there.

"What are you doing with Alfred, whore?!" The cheerleader screamed.

"I-I, don't see why that concerns you." Keeley muttered, turning away.

"You don't deserve him! You're just a stupid slut, who'll sleep with anyone!"

"What?! Now back off. I can put up with your insults, but enough is enough!" Keeley yelled, pushing back the other girl.

"You're gonna fight back?! You know I can ruin your life. You'll never be able to work here, go to school here, and even live here! Maybe never visit!" The blonde yelled at her.

"I don't care! Ruin me! Try it! But, don't degrade me to you! I am not, a slut nor a whore! I have, a brain, not a sex drive! So, don't bring me down to your level!" Keeley screeched. She'd had enough. What with Gilbert, and now this stupid bitch, how was she supposed to cope?! That's right. Cool, calm and level headed Keeley, had finally snapped. She wasn't mad, _no, _she was_ furious_. But, what she said, snapped back at her, when another girl punched her. Keeley stumbled back, and fell down. She rubbed at her jaw, which was now throbbing, and her eyes welled with tears. She got up, and picked up her stuff, and walked out of the change rooms. She walked calmly down the hall, trying desperately not to cry, before she was well away from those girls. She bumped into someone, and she mumbled a hurried apology, but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Are you ok?!" It was a girl's voice. Ah, it's Elizaveta.

"I-I'm just fine. Don't worry about me." Keeley shook herself out of the girls grip, and ran off. They girl called after her, but she kept running. She ran, out of the school, out of the neighbourhood, until she reached home. She slammed open the door, and ran upstairs. No need to worry about her dad being home, he was at work today. She quickly ran onto her bed, and began bawling. She sobbed, and cried her heart out. It was too hard. Their words, and their laughter, rang around in her head. And, she cried her heart out.

_Whore. Slut. Bitch. Invisible. I hate you. Go die!_ They all circled her head, as she cried herself to sleep, her heart aching furiously.

Keeley awoke later, to annoying knocking. She pulled herself up, and pulled a jumper on. She huddled into it, and walked down the stairs, and she opened the door, sniffing. What she saw, was not what she expected. In front of her door, was Alfred, holding an ear of Gilbert.

"A-Al!" Keeley gasped. Alfred's eyes widened. What happened to her?! To the fun and bubbly girl?!

"Keeley! Are you ok?!" Keeley sighed and gestured for them to come in. Alfred, dragged Gil in, who was protesting with a lot of 'ow's.

"Sit." He growled at Gil, and threw him on the couch. He walked over to Keeley, and she took him to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, leaning against a bench.

"It was one of the cheerleaders."

"What?! What did they do?!" Alfred would never have known. Sure, his group always talked bitterly about her, but they never tormented her!

"One, attacked me, shouting at me, telling me I was a whore. And, when I snapped, another punched me." Keeley's hands shook, as she poured some water.

"So, it wasn't Gilbert." Alfred whispered. Damn.

"No, is that why he's here?"

"Yeah, you were gone. And, Elizaveta explained to me, that she saw you running away crying. So, I automatically assumed it was Gil. Guess, I gotta apologise."

"No, it's ok. Alfred, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Keeley had a really sad look in her eyes, and Alfred was getting worried.

"What do you like about me?"

"Huh? Oh, what I like about you. Hmm. Everything." Alfred thought he was pretty smart with that answer, until Keeley's head hung lower.

"Al, I won't accept that." She whispered, ashamed that she was being so selfish.

"Then, I'll explain. Your laugh, like bells, your soft hair, your beautiful smile that would make angels cry, as I said, I love everything about you!" Alfred smiled, and it grew wider, when Keeley launched herself at him, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little insecure." Alfred lifted her head up, and kissed her. It was deeper then usual. It was still sweet and kind though.

"Ahem, don't mind me." Gilbert, had walked in on the scene.

"Ah. G-Gil." Keeley gasped, and suddenly, her heart hurt. She wanted to reach out, and for some reason, grab Gil's retreating form. Ouch. But, that'd hurt Al. And, she didn't want to do that, so she just let him walk away. When, she heard the door slam, she turned back to Alfred.

"Sorry, but I need to be alone."

"Ok. Call me? I'll come see you tomorrow, as it is Saturday."

"Yeah, see ya." And, as soon as the door closed, Keeley collapsed, hugging her aching heart. Why, why did it hurt so much?!

Gil was furious! What the hell?! Stupid girl. Looking so damn happy, with that beautiful face, bright red. How, could she like that jerk?! Gil scuffed the floor angrily. His phone vibrated loudly in his pocket, and he angrily jerked it open.

"What?!" He growled.

"_Oh mon ami. Do not be so angry! It is only I, Francis calling."_

"Good. I thought it was Lud. So, what do you want?" Gilbert, just wanted to drown his worries. In drink.

"_Well, we wanted to see if you wanted a drink. At our usual place?_"

"Yeah. I was just heading there anyway." Gil shut the phone and slouched off to his usual hangout with Antonio and Francis. Drinking, seemed the only way he could get that girl out of his head. He eventually, turned up at the bar. He didn't need i.d; he was a well paying customer, so they never questioned him. He looked around, until he found his two best friends, already flirting. He walked over, and swung his arms around their shoulders.

"Hey ladies! The awesome me, has to take these two men away." He dragged off the fidgeting and protesting French and Spanish man. The girls giggled, as he winked at them.

"Well hey there, loser." Francis laughed, as he gave Gil a noogie.

"Haha. Nice trick there. Almost had us going." Antonio smirked, as Gil cried 'uncle', and Francis let him go.

"Trick?"

"Yeah, the lovey dovey moment that you seemed to be having with that redheaded chick." Francis laughed heartily, as Gil turned bright red.

"She's nothing to me."

"Ah, but _mon ami_, you went bright red just then!" Francis laughed harder, as Gil went an even darker red.

"Ah, you would put Lovino, and my tomatoes to shame Gil!" Antonio also laughed at Gilbert's face, which still had the ability to turn red. Gil sighed. Damn it, was he so obvious? And the answer? Yes, yes he is.

"Never mind that stupid girl, lets drink!" Gil cheered, and ran off to the counter. But, his chest ached. Antonio and Francis looked at each other and smiled.

"Heartbroken." They said in unison.

"Yeah, I'm fine Arthur. I am now." Keeley sighed, as she explained to Arthur, yet again that she was fine.

"_Well, don't do that again! You almost had __**me**__ rushing over there!_" Arthur bellowed from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, I gotta go. I'm tired. See ya."

"_Call me ok?_"

"Yeah, I will if anything else happens. Bye."

"_Bye._" And, Keeley hung up. She lay on her bed, and sighed. She was sighing a lot lately. But, she kinda had a reason. Then, there was suddenly a light tapping at her window. She sat up, and walked over to it, and opened the window.

"Hey! Throw down your hair rapunzel!" That, is a very drunk, Gilbert under her window.

"What the hell?! Why are you here?!"

"That's not nice! Now, help me up!" Gilbert started scaling the wall, holding onto the planks and bits of pipe. He got to the window, and jumped in. Unfortunately, Keeley hadn't moved, and she got squished underneath him. She struggled, under the man.

"G-Gil! Get off!" She squirmed, and he lifted himself up, and kept his arms caged on the side of her head.

"Hey Keeley!"

"Get off you big oaf! What in the world are you doing here?!" She tried to push him away, but it was like pushing a brick wall. He wasn't moving. At all.

"Hehe. I came to see you! Because, you're a stupid girl!"

"What?! If you're just here to insult me, then leave!"

"No siree. I'm here to tell you something."

"Fine, then spit it out. _Then_ get out." Keeley folded her arms, in a defensive position, and managed to finally slide away from the boy. She leaned onto a wall.

"Why not me?" Gil whispered.

"Wait, what?!" Keeley's mouth fell open, as Gilbert's head hung low.

"Why him?! Why, couldn't you choose me?!"

"That's simple. You're rude, an ass, arrogant and cruel. You kiss me for fun, tell me I'm ugly, and pretend I'm invisible." Keeley took in a breath. "Would you like me to continue?"

"No, I get the picture. I know, I have been a real jerk, but I did it for a reason."

"And, what's that?" What excuse could he possibly have? I can't wait for this, Keeley thought, smirking.

"Because, I-I... love you." Gilbert said, all in one breath.

"Wait a second. Hold it, what?!" Gilbert stumbled up to her, and grabbed her wrists; he then pushed her against the wall. God damnit, he doesn't care that he's drunk, and she has a boyfriend. He wants her, right now, right here. And, he was _going_ to take her. He pressed forwards, and roughly kissed her. He kissed her with all of his pent up emotion. And, he just wanted more. Keeley struggled, as she tried to get away. What was he doing?! The kiss before, was just a joke! Right? But, the way he's kissing her now, sure it's rough and hard, but it's full of emotion. What that emotion is, is the question. His tongue, is touching Keeley's with a hard, and rough passion. His hands, are gripping tightly onto her wrists, and one is moving to her shirt hem. The hand, crawls up her shirt, and grabs her breast. Keeley's eyes fly open wide. The other hand, ties to pull her shirt up. He's got her pressed against the wall. His hand, clumsily pulls her shirt off, which snaps Keeley back to reality as their lips are severed through the shirt.

"Get off me! Get off!" She yelled, knowing that it is hopeless.

He continued to roughly kiss her, when her shirt was off. "Shut up. Let me have my fun."

"No! Off! Alfred!" Keeley screamed. Oh dear god, let someone hear her! Somebody! Suddenly, she saw a looming figure behind Gilbert. The figure lifted up a hand, and yanked Gil backwards. The figure stepped into the light. Alfred. Wait, how did he get in here?! Did, he also climb in the window? Alfred was panting. He'd been walking past, and had heard Keeley scream. He rounded the house, and found the open window. And, when he climbed up, he found that ass molesting his girl! And, Alfred couldn't believe that he'd _ever_ liked that guy. He threw a punch at Gils head, and hit him square in the cheek.

"You bastard! I told you, I told you to never lay a hand on _any_ of my girls!" He bellowed, throwing another punch. But, to his dismay, Gilbert didn't fight back. He picked the other man up, and shook him.

"Why don't you fight back?! I've already hit you twice!" He shook the man again, and got a sad and defeated look.

"Why should I? She has you. She called for _you_. She'd never call for me. No, because I am, and always will be, the man she hates. So, I guess I should just give up." Gilbert sighed, and pulled out from under Alfred. He walked to the window, and froze before jumping out. He turned his head, and gave Keeley a sad smile.

"What I said was true. I know, that you might think it's just drunk talk, but I'm being serious. I love you. I really do." And with that, he jumped out the window, and ran away. All the way, to where his poor heart, could be put out of its misery. Somewhere, far from here. Far, from Keeley. And, far from anyone he knew.

And that, was the last time anyone saw Gilbert, for the next two years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So, I'm really sorry about being late with this! I am working on it, but I am really busy. I have gone back to school, and I have been swamped with school work already. I also, haven't been feeling really up to writing… I hope you can forgive me! The story will be up as soon as possible, and I will make sure it is **_**worth **_**it! So, see you soon!**

**SWAT.**


End file.
